


Die Die My Darling

by IvanaeSilvia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sadism, fantasies, mentions of rape/non-con, one-sided Joker/Batman - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaeSilvia/pseuds/IvanaeSilvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Die, die, die my darling<br/>Don't utter a single word<br/>Die, die, die my darling<br/>Just shut your pretty eyes<br/>I'll be seeing you again<br/>Yeah, I'll be seeing you...in hell"</p>
<p>  -Metallica, "Die,Die,My Darling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Die My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> [ FanFiction che riprende l'aspetto e la caratterizzazione di Joker de "Morte della Famiglia"]

Farsi strappare tutto d'un colpo il viso , pensava in determinate circostanze, non era stata una buona idea. O almeno, non era stata una scelta ben studiata con tutte le sue conseguenze.  
E per questo sentiva di doversi in parte rimproverare.  
Ma ,ah!  
Dopotutto, era divertente!  
Vedere la pelle oramai morta, scura e fetida, scivolare via come un foglio di carta giù dal tavolo per una folata di vento.  
Anche se in questo caso, a danzare lentamente verso il suolo non era un foglio, bensì un inciso e rovinato pezzo di pelle, che al tatto pareva un pollo troppo cotto.  
Ridacchiò a quel pensiero sentendo poi il vento schiaffeggiare la carne nuda e vulnerabile del suo viso mentre si piegava pigramente per prendere la sua maschera di vera pelle.  
Dopotutto, ogni cosa aveva il suo lato divertente! Ah!  
Inoltre... doveva farlo. Per lui.  
Per il suo Batman...  
Alzò gli occhi vagamente pensierosi per studiare il proprio riflesso nel vetro rotto del mal ridotto specchio davanti a lui, aggrottando la fronte mentre con un lieve sospiro rimuoveva la polvere che vi si era posata sulla superficie in parte tagliente.  
Gli piaceva il vetro.  
Era così apparentemente indifeso e perfetto al tatto.  
Ma bastava romperlo, bastava che anche una piccola cosa andasse storta e BAM!  
Ecco che dovevi stare attento!  
Dovevi osservare i bei cocci squadrati con cautela, tentare di raccoglierli senza che quel meraviglioso materiale letale ti aprisse una ferita sulla carne.  
In parte, pensò mentre premeva la pelle morta sul suo viso, tastando con la mano libera il comodino accanto a lui per trovare una spillatrice, anche gli essere umani erano così.  
Tanto delicati, sensibili.  
E poi ecco che qualcosa va storto e si trasformano in macchine di morte.  
Perdono valore agli occhi di tutti, sembrano essere armi pericolose e oramai inutili.  
Trovò quello che stava cercando e con un sorriso soddisfatto, si portò la pinzatrice sul volto, premendo il pulsante di accensione affinché i ganci metallici al suo interno bucassero la già rovinata carne del suo viso squartato, inzuppando le loro taglienti punte nei morbidi muscoli esposti della sua fronte.  
Una risata sguaiata uscì dalle sue labbra alla sensazione stuzzicante mentre ri-applicava il proprio viso, sentendo il sangue caldo uscire dai piccoli buchi, percorrendo prepotente i suoi morbidi guanti bianchi.  
Sistemò il fil di ferro intorno al suo orecchio affinché entrasse agli angoli della sua bocca, aprendola in un eterno sorriso minaccioso e inquietante.  
Fischiettando, osservò se stesso mentre sistemava i capelli verde acido stranamente morbidi, guardando i suoi occhi bicromati ridacchiando gioiosamente al bianco predominante su quello sinistro.  
Oh, lo rendeva così eccentrico e affascinante!  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo smoking elegante indossato sopra la camicia e il nastro rosso chiuso in un perfetto fiocco intorno al suo collo.  
Infine, accarezzò distrattamente i petali freschi della rosa che fuoriusciva dalla tasca sinistra, sentendosi pronto per l'evento.  
Quella sera, aveva deciso, sarebbe stata perfetta.  
Stava piovendo, una pioggia leggera, fredda e penetrante.  
Amava la pioggia.  
Bella e pericolosa.  
Come lui.  
Il suo Batman.  
Assottigliò lo sguardo quasi con tenerezza, mentre si voltava a guardare la tuta che il manichino malmesso accanto a lui, presente nell'oramai cadente tendone da circo abbandonato.  
Una veste composta da un completo nero come la notte e un mantello sottile troneggiava regalmente, come il manto di un leone, con un pipistrello ancor più nero dipinto sul davanti.  
Le dita affusolate lo percorsero lentamente, dall'alto verso il basso, come un perduto amante.  
Aveva chiesto diversi mesi prima a quella idiota di Harley di realizzare una tuta come quella del suo tesoro e lei aveva , con malavoglia, acconsentito.  
Le bastò una pacca soddisfatta sulla testa e un rapido “Brava ragazza” a ripagare la sua fatica e a portarle un sorriso disgustosamente amorevole sulle labbra che chiunque sano di mente avrebbe definito sensuali.  
Ma, eh eh eh, non lui!  
A lui non interessavano o suscitavano niente.  
Gli interessava soltanto che stesse zitta per la maggior parte del tempo.  
Non erano le sue labbra che bramava ardentemente di baciare... di assaporare... di possedere.  
Un forte tuono lo tirò fuori dai suoi pensieri e il clown dalla faccia scuoiata prese tra le braccia il tessuto soffice della tuta,come se stesse cullando un neonato.  
Lo strinse in un primo momento tra le mani, guardando il manto con sguardo perso e finalmente uscì dal tendone sgocciolante lasciandosi travolgere dalla pioggia serale.  
Sospirò alla sensazione di improvvisa umidità sulla pelle e i vestiti, ridendo felicemente e spezzando il silenzio della notte.  
I suoi occhi si volsero nuovamente sulla tuta tra le sue braccia e Joker socchiuse le labbra per lasciarsi sfuggire una frase sussurrata.

“Oh, mio tesoro...”

Chiuse gli occhi e non appena li riaprì, ecco che tra le sue braccia vi trovo Batman, il cavaliere oscuro.  
Il suo maturo viso rigido era lievemente ammorbidito dal dolore, dalla sofferenza.  
I suoi occhi ( oh, quegli zaffiri meravigliosi!) luccicavano alla luce della luna lievemente arrossati da un pianto incontrollabile e guardavano nei suoi.  
Oh, erano così vicini!  
Poteva sentire i muscoli del suo largo petto contro il suo quasi scheletrico e la sensazione gli regalò freddi e deliziosi brividi di impaziente piacere lungo la schiena bianca.

“ Batsy … ti trovo bellissimo, questa sera”

Rise sguaiatamente alla sua sincera affermazione in preda alla gioia.  
Dio, che meraviglia vedere quei tratti taglienti addolciti dalla sincera paura, dal sincero dolore.  
Le sue muscolose braccia avvolte intorno al suo corpo sottile erano instabili, dominate da un tremore che gli fece sfuggire un sospiro impastato dalle labbra sbavate dal volgare rossetto rosso.

“ Così tra le mie braccia, sotto la pioggia , imbrattato dal male psichico e fisico, sei la perfezione, mio caro vecchio amico. Coraggio, balliamo!”

Sussurrò in un primo momento alzando poi il tono di voce in un acuto comando infantile seguito da una risatina.  
Il cavaliere rispose stringendo le carnose labbra frementi insieme e annuì debolmente, sottomesso.  
L'averlo così indifeso tra le sue braccia gli inviò scintille di goduria attraverso le lunghe gambe magre, impossessandosi di tutto il suo corpo.  
Prese la sua possente mano destra nella propria e avvolse l'altra intorno al suo adorato, per tenere quel corpo meraviglioso superstite di lunghe battaglie vicino al suo.  
Distrattamente, quasi con innocenza, appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del suo alto compagno di ballo, chiudendo gli occhi alla sensazione di calore e tremore.  
Ricordava bene la prima volta che si erano visti.  
Oh, non c'era scampo, non c'era via d'uscita!  
Sapeva che non poteva evitare ai loro destini di fondersi insieme.  
E quella sensazione... oh, quella sensazione meravigliosa!  
Un delizioso miscuglio di fascino, terrore , oscurità, mistero.  
Questo era Batman.  
Il suo Batman.  
Solo suo.  
E di nessun altro.

Un singhiozzo sottomesso lo riprese dai suoi pensieri e Joker si leccò le labbra facendo le fusa come un gatto.

“Oh, quanto amo il tuo corpo e come ti muovi, Batsy! Come vorrei … da quanto tempo sogno di strapparti questa tuta maledetta e vedere il tuo corpo massacrato dalle mie malefatte!”

Batman trasalì visibilmente sorpreso e disgustato dalle sue parole e Joker rispose ridendo languidamente mentre guidava l'altro in una danza lenta e incredibilmente elegante.  
Anche se non sembrava dall'apparenza, il clown era un ottimo ballerino.  
Le dita coperte dai guanti seguirono la rigida schiena muscolosa del cavaliere e grazie alla pioggia che rendeva la tuta aderente, poteva tastare con la punta delle dita le sporgenti ferite profonde.  
Ne seguì una particolarmente grossa ossessivamente, sentendo con piacere Batman trattenere il fiato per poi lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro tremolante di disagio.  
Il taglio era oramai cicatrizzato, aperto come una bocca.  
Joker si leccò nuovamente le labbra e continuò a danzare come se nulla fosse.

“Ricordo bene questa ferita. Te l'ho fatta con un arrugginito coltello serramanico. Ricordo ancora la sensazione della tua dura carne deliziosa che cedeva alla lama, riversando sangue scuro e caldo sulle mie dita... quanto avrei voluto infilarci la lingua, quando la vidi a debita distanza, mentre ti contorcevi appena dal dolore sul pavimento tentando di trattenerti. Volevo esplorarla e succhiare tutto il sangue che ne sgorgava, godere dei tuoi spasmi e costringerti a gridare sotto di me...”

Il cavaliere oscuro si limitò a deglutire con forza irrigidendosi per il malessere scaturito dal Joker e questo ridacchiò allungandosi a toccare con le labbra morte il suo dolce orecchio bagnato,

“ Sono anni che sogno di tenerti legato e vederti implorare davanti a me, in ginocchio, con il sangue che percorre le tue erotiche cosce muscolose fino alle caviglie, con il viso sporco di rosso e lacrime, il corpo ricoperto di tagli, graffi, morsi, lividi. E vederti poi con le gambe spalancate sotto il mio peso, contorcerti e urlare in agonia il mio nome, mentre io ti violento con giustificata forza godendomi ogni tua espressione, leccandoti quel tuo bel viso mascolino...”

Batman parve non sopportare più i suoi discorsi e fece per allontanarsi ma il clown non lo lasciò fare, aumentando invece la stretta e respirando sul lobo del suo orecchio con possessività.  
Delle mosce decisero di sfidare la pioggia e ronzavano vicino alla pelle morta della maschera del clown, silenziosamente sotto il suono della crescente pioggia.

“Oh, perdonale... sono attratte dal mio profumo”

Scherzò ridacchiando stupidamente.

“ Che c'è , Batsy? Perché sei così... serio? E rigido?”

Domandò sarcasticamente strusciando le loro gambe e i loro inguini insieme.  
Il cavaliere spalancò gli occhi stringendo i denti per la sorpresa, sentendo il rigonfiamento marmoreo tra le gambe della sua nemesi, che si limitò a rispondere ridendo orgogliosamente e deliziato dalla sua reazione.

“ Scusami tanto, amico caro … vedi, a essere rigidi siamo in due!”

Scherzò ridendo più forte e spostando la mano per dare una prepotente stretta sulla sua natica destra facendolo trasalire.  
Era da quando non lo aveva costretto a recarsi al manicomio di Arkham, nel tentativo di sigillarlo lì con lui...  
Spostò la testa per guardare il viso distrutto di Batman … fissando quegli arrossati occhi che ora avevano perso tutta la loro sicurezza...

“ Voglio … voglio godere della tua sofferenza. Voglio vederti sprofondare nell'agonia più insopportabile, bere la tua anima, nutrirmi del tuo malessere, tesoro mio. Sappilo... “

Iniziò avvicinandosi poi a guardarlo da più vicino, in punta di piedi sulle fradice scarpe eleganti.  
“ Il tuo più insopportabile dolore è per me il più forte dei piaceri”

Sussurrò con malata tenerezza mentre il cavaliere distoglieva lo sguardo.  
Le lacrime sul suo viso si fondevano con la pioggia.

“Guardami...”

Comandò in un ringhio minaccioso il clown, affondando le unghie sulla sua preferita ferita della schiena dell'altro, facendolo borbottare di dolore,

“GUARDAMI!”

Batman deglutì e lentamente, tremando, spostò lo sguardo nuovamente in quello folle e inumano di Joker. Questo avvicinò i loro volti e liberò la mano da quella del cavaliere, portandosela nella tasca dello smoking , ridacchiando e leccandosi freneticamente le labbra, 

“ Tu sei mio, Batman”

Sussurrò lasciando che la contrarietà inondasse il viso maturo del cavaliere un attimo prima dell'acuto dolore.  
Batman spalancò gli occhi boccheggiando mentre Joker affondava il coltello nella carne appena sopra l'ombelico, ansimando di piacere sul suo viso, sentendolo scuotersi tutto, mentre il sangue denso scorreva lungo i suoi guanti, sul suo mantello, e sul terreno bagnato.

“Tu.”

Iniziò per poi puntualizzare ogni parola con una coltellata profonda.

“Sei. Mio. Mio. Mio.”

Le forti dita del compagno di ballo si contrassero e quel ora debole fisico muscoloso si irrigidì contro il suo corpo.  
Joker scoppiò in una risata allegra e bambinesca mentre lasciava che il coltello affondasse in ultimo con maggiore profondità.

“ Ti distruggerò, amore. Ti ucciderò teneramente e inciderò sul tuo cadavere il mio nome... lo giuro.”

Sussurrò con perversa dolcezza schiacciando prepotentemente le loro labbra insieme, rigirando il coltello dentro di lui.  
Batman urlò nella sua bocca mentre con la mano libera Joker lo teneva vicino accarezzandogli la schiena quasi con dolcezza, passandogli la lingua sui denti, gemendo estasiato dal sangue che fluì improvvisamente nella sua bocca, caldo e ferreo, colando lungo l'angolo delle labbra, sporcando la tuta immacolata per troppo, troppo tempo.  
Joker lo baciò con fame, violenza, prepotenza.  
Volgare, esagerato, impaziente.  
E poi terminò tenendo il suo labbro inferiore in una stretta solida tra i denti, mentre il suo tesoro scivolava con la schiena all'indietro, cedendo il peso, perdendo i sensi.

E il clown rise sguaiatamente, guardando il sangue scorrere ininterrottamente sulla tuta.

Un ghigno immancabile dipinse il suo viso mentre ballava con la tuta insanguinata del cavaliere oscuro e una inquietante risata penetrò la notte.

“Ti amo, tesoro mio. Ora … muori.”


End file.
